New York State of Mind
by Piper Torres-Sloan
Summary: What if Addison had never cheated on Derek? What if Derek had never became obsessed with work? What if? A story of Addison and Derek in New York. Can they be a happy couple forever? OR will they fall apart even without an affair?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have like eight stories in progress and I promise I'm going to finish them. But this idea came to me and I had to give it a whirl. So let me know what you think in a review.**

I wrapped me hand around the handle of my mug and brought the red cup to my lips. I took a long drink and sat it back down on the nurse's station counter. I scribbled something on Mrs. Hansen's chart and flipped it closed.

"Patty will you check Mrs. Hansen's dilation every hour and page me when she is at eight centimeters?" I asked and handed the chart to my favorite nurse. Patty nodded and glanced quickly over Mrs. Hansen's chart before setting it on the stack.

"Absolutely Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I told her and picked my mug up and left the station. I walked down the hallway of my practice and took a left into my office. I sat my mug down and shed my lab coat. I draped it on the back of my chair and ran my hands shakily along the arm rest before sitting down slowly. I put my head down on my desk and wrapped my arms around it. I closed my eyes and took long shaky breaths. I lost track of time but eventually I heard a knock on the door.

"Addison?" Derek's voice asked softly. I slowly lifted my head of my desk. "Addison are you okay?" He asked again and moved quickly to my side. I shook my head. "What's wrong?" Derek asked and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I feel like shit okay?" I told him sharply.

"What feel bad?" He asked.

"I feel shaky and sick to my stomach." I told him. Derek felt my forehead.

"You feel a little warm." Derek said concerned. I leaned against him and let out a long breath. My stomach lurched and I pushed Derek away and ran into my office private bathroom. I threw up violently into the toilet.

"Oh God." I groaned and laid down on the floor. The cool tile felt amazing. Derek came in and flushed the toilet. He bent down and slid one arm under my knees and the other on my upper back. Then he gently lifted me off the floor. I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"I'm taking you home Addie." Derek told me. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered not bothering to open my eyes.

"Is she okay?" I heard Patty ask. I felt Derek shake his head.

"She threw up, she's shaky, and I think she's got a fever." Derek told her. "Will you call Dr. Bennett in and have her take care of her cases?" Derek asked.

"Absolutely. Feel better Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." Patty said. I nodded slowly. When we got out to the car Derek laid me gently across the back seat and then climbed into the driver's side and drove to our Brownstone. Derek carried me inside and up the stairs to our room. He laid me gently down on the queen size bed and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Get some sleep. Or try anyways. I have to go check on a patient but I will be right back after. Okay?" Derek asked and kissed me gently on the forehead. I nodded and waited until Derek left the room. Then I groaned and let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long day. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up Derek was gently stroking my hair. I shifted slightly in bed.

"How's your patient?" I asked. Derek smiled.

"Great. But I have this other patient I'm really worried about now. She's got red hair and blue eyes and she's like super hot and metaphorically and literally." Derek told me. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious he was talking about me.

"It's just the flu Der." I assured him. Derek smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Just let me take care of my wife will you?" Derek teased. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Fine." I caved. Derek smiled.

"I brought you some of the soup you love from the soup deli downtown. For whenever you feel up to eating something. I laid a towel down by the toilet so your knees have some cushion if you need to throw up. I have a thermometer and some fever reducer so in a second I'm going to check your temperature and you are going to suck it up and let me do it. Then if it's high I've got a cool rag waiting for you. Because I know that a cool rag on your neck always helps you with your nausea. Sound good?" Derek asked. I smiled and nodded. Derek grinned and grabbed the thermometer off the night stand. I opened my mouth and let Derek insert the thermometer. When it beeped he pulled it out.

"101.5, do you want the cool rag?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"That sounds good." I told him. Derek nodded and wrung the rag out over a basin of water. He draped it over my neck and kissed my forehead.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes at the relief that washed over me.

"Hold me?" I asked opening my eyes again. Derek nodded and got into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head into his chest. I closed my eyes again and breathed in his scent.

**So let me know what you think! This will be a story of what Derek and Addison's lives would be like in New York if Mark and Addison never slept together and Derek never became a work obsessed jerk. I don't know why but I've been thinking about what their lives could have been like if they had always been happy. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this story Naomi and Sam are not in LA, they stay in New York with Addison and Derek. Enjoy!**

March 2nd, 2002

I scribbled my signature on a patient chart and handed it over to the nurse seated at the station. Naomi popped up next to me.

"Long morning?" She asked leaning against the nurse's station. I shrugged and sipped my coffee.

"Not too bad actually. How is Mia?" I asked.

"She was a little cranky this morning." Naomi told me sighing heavily.

"Are you sure it was just a little?" I asked giving her a knowing look.

"Okay she was a complete brat this morning. I just don't even know what to do. Her attitude is way too mature for an eight year old. Are you and Derek ever going to have kids? You aren't getting any younger." Naomi teased.

"Nai I'm the same age as you." I defended.

"And I have an eight year old. Addison we're thirty-four now." Naomi pressed. I sighed.

"We're just waiting. For the right time." I said grabbing another chart from the stack by the nurse's station and looked it over.

"You know as well as I that there is no right time to have a baby." Naomi continued to press the issue.

"Nai, I just got over the flu a week ago. Give me some time to recuperate." I groaned and signed off on the patient's chart.

"Jane will you get Mrs. Adamson to sign the discharge papers for her and her baby? They can go home today." I asked handing the nurse the chart. She nodded.

"Absolutely Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." She grinned and got up from her chair to go bring the papers to Mrs. Adamson. I turned back to Naomi and pulled her away where no one would hear us.

"I think I might be pregnant anyways." I whispered.

"What?!" Naomi exclaimed loudly. I shot her a warning look and she apologized under her breath.

"I haven't had a fever in a week but I keep throwing up every morning like clockwork when I get to work. I just don't know if Derek is ready. I have no idea. I'm scared to take a test because then it will be real, and what if, what if Derek isn't ready?" I asked and let a few tears slip out of my eyes. Naomi pulled me into a hug.

"Hey shh. Derek is going to be happy I promise because you two are Addison and Derek." Naomi assured me. I nodded and buried my face into her shoulder. "How about we go run your blood see if there even is a baby?" Naomi suggested. I nodded and slowly pulled away from the hug. Naomi gave me an encouraging smile and led me through the halls of the practice until we were standing outside her office. "I'll go get the stuff, go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Naomi instructed. I nodded and slipped inside her office. I shut the door behind me and sat down on the couch in her office. I fidgeted first with the end of my skirt and then moved to messing with my hair. I hated my nervous habits. Finally after what seemed like hours Naomi returned with the kit to take my blood. "Sorry Sam cornered me. He's usually at the hospital, but he likes to choose the most inopportune moments to drop by the practice." Naomi said sitting down next to me. I smiled nervously and offered her my right arm. She sanitized the spot and then stuck the needle in my arm. I winced slightly as it went in.

"God I hate needles." I breathed.

"Addison you are a double board certified Neonatal surgeon and OBGYN. Please explain how you made it to that level if you hate needles?" Naomi joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I can stick other people but I can't do it to myself." I defended. Naomi chuckled and pulled the needle out of my arm.

"I'm going to tell them to put a rush on this and then we'll go out for an extended lunch break and do some shopping. Okay?" Naomi asked and placed the band-aid over the injection site. I nodded and applied pressure to make it stop bleeding.

"Thanks Nai. You're the best." I smiled. Naomi grinned.

"I know." She smirked and left her office with my blood sample. I sighed and leaned back on the couch so that my head was resting on the arm rest. My feet were still flat on the floor, well as flat as they could be in my red heels. So most people would have found my position uncomfortable and while my side was hurting a bit from being stretched out I found it oddly comfortable. I had almost fallen asleep when Naomi came back into her office. "Addison are you okay?" She asked and gave me a funny look. I nodded and sat up straight. I smoothed out my skirt and stood up.

"I am all good." I told her confidently. "Now come on, Addie needs a new pair of heels." I smirked and walked out of her office. Naomi laughed and followed me. I waited for her to lock her office door before I started walking again. We stopped in my office so I could grab my purse before we headed out to the streets of New York. As soon as we stepped out of the office we were immersed in the hustle and bustle of the "City of Life" as I liked to call it. The noise level was annoying to almost everyone except for the true New Yorkers. It still bothered Naomi sometimes, but I had grown accustomed to it in no time at all. The city was where I thrived. We headed down the street and took a right on to Bowery. They were currently advertising Hairspray heavily on billboards everywhere. Derek hated Broadway but I loved it. I had tortured him several times by dragging him to several musicals. I'd even managed to drag him to the final New York showing of Cats in 2000. He'd literally complained for two whole hours afterward about how horrible it was. Personally I had loved it. We passed through Little Italy and kept walking north heading toward the fashion district. We decided to stop at our favorite pizza joint, Lombardi's Pizza. Two and a half hours later we were back in Naomi's office laughing and talking about the time Derek and Sam had tried to take us Kayaking.

"God and then you freaked out and tried to get out." Naomi laughed. I smiled and nodded trying my best not to laugh.

"My foot got caught on the seat when I was scrambling to get out and ended up falling face first into the water, flipping the kayak with me." I said finally giving in and laughing with Naomi.

"You almost drowned. We couldn't get your foot free." Naomi chuckled.

"God yes, a week of Derek having to wait on me hand and foot with a broken ankle he vowed never to take me kayaking again." I said shaking my head. Naomi smiled.

"Smart man." She concluded. Her pager beeped and she checked it.

"Your test results are in, I'll be right back." Naomi told me. I nodded and glanced down at my hands. Naomi placed her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay." She assured me and slipped out of her office. I nodded and pushed a strand of hair out of my eye. Once Naomi was gone I leaned over and ran my hand along the scar on my ankle from the stitches that Mark had done after my kayaking incident. Sometimes on my morning run or after wearing super high heels all day my ankle would start to hurt. We laughed about it now, but at the time it had been the scariest day of my life. Mark wasn't the amazing plastic surgeon he is today back then and he hadn't been able to prevent scaring entirely but it was still impressive how small the scar was considering how deep the laceration had been. I was closely examining the way it curved when I heard the door open and close. Naomi walked around to her desk and sat down in her desk chair. "Why are you messing with that again?" Naomi asked. I straightened up in the chair and shrugged.

"We were talking about it that's all, what do, what do they say?" I asked my breath catching.

"Well Addison, you are in fact pregnant. Your hCG levels are normal for your stage of pregnancy so everything looks great. It looks like you're about seven weeks of course I would have to do an ultrasound to confirm. Do you want to wait til you tell Derek or do it now?" Naomi asked. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I will tell Derek first." I decided. Naomi nodded.

"Well I am free any time before ten tomorrow. Just let me know if you want me to do it tomorrow morning." Naomi told me. I nodded and stood up.

"I'll call you after I tell him." I told her. She nodded again. I walked out of her office and practically ran to mine. I closed the door behind me and shut the blinds before collapsing on to the couch sobbing. I kicked off my heels and pulled my knees up to my chest. I rested my chin on the top of my knees and let the tears fall. I wanted this baby, I really really did. But what if Derek didn't want it? The door to my office opened and I looked up to see Derek standing in the door frowning. He rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Addie what's wrong?" Derek asked. I took a deep breath and reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes. I looked up into his deep blue eyes. "You can tell me anything." He assured me and pushed a strand of my red hair behind my ear.

"I'm pregnant Derek." I confessed. Derek broke out into a wide grin.

"Addison that's fantastic." He said and kissed me gently on the cheek. I smiled.

"You're happy about this?" I asked. Derek nodded.

"I'm ecstatic. I say we celebrate tonight. We could have dinner at Ushiwaka Maru with Mark, Sam, and Naomi. I know you love that place." Derek suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great." I agreed and kissed him passionately. Derek smiled and kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

March 3rd, 2002

Derek squeezed my hand encouragingly as the elevator doors slid open. I glanced at him looking for an encouraging smile which he willingly gave. Then we stepped out into the practice together. We walked hand in hand to Naomi's office. She was sitting at her desk checking something on her computer. Derek cleared his throat and she looked up from her computer. She broke out into a wide grin.

"Good morning guys. Nervous?" Naomi asked and stood up from her desk.

"Very." Derek answered. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright Addie?" Naomi asked. I nodded.

"Kinda nauseas." I confessed. Naomi nodded.

"I'll prescribe you something for that after the ultrasound." She promised. I smiled.

"That would be awesome." I told her.

"Shall we?" She asked and gestured out into the hallway. Derek and I nodded and followed Naomi out into the hallway. We followed her down to an open OB exam room. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how to do this." Naomi joked and gestured to the exam table. I nodded and grabbed a gown from the cupboards. I slipped into the adjoining bathroom and changed into it. A few minutes later I was in the stirrups staring up at the ceiling trying to calm myself as Naomi started the ultrasound. Derek was holding tightly to my hand.

"Don't be so nervous. It will be fine." Derek assured me and kissed me gently on the forehead. I smiled and nodded.

"There it is!" Naomi exclaimed pointing to the screen. There on the screen plain as day was Derek and I's baby. "Looks right on track for seven weeks." Naomi told us happily. Derek and I exchanged a smile. Naomi grinned. "I'll prescribe you something for your nausea and you have prenatal vitamins correct?" Naomi asked scribbling something on her prescription pad. I nodded.

"I know which ones I need." I assured her. She smiled and pulled the paper off her pad and handed it to Derek.

"I will give this to you so you can go drop it off while Addison and I do the not so fun parts of a check-up." Naomi said. Derek nodded and took the prescription slip. He kissed me gently on the lips before grabbing his keys from the counter and leaving. Twenty minutes later Naomi and I were back in her office drinking coffee. Well, she was drinking coffee and I was drinking decaf coffee.

"So how is Mia today?" I asked. Naomi shrugged.

"She was actually pretty good today." Naomi told me happily. I smiled.

"That is awesome!" I said grinning. Naomi laughed and nodded. Sam knocked on Naomi's door frame and leaned against it with his arms across his chest.

"Hey babe, hey Addison. Are you free for lunch?" Sam asked. Naomi shook her head.

"I have a consult at twelve." Naomi told him sadly. Sam frowned.

"What time will that be over?" Sam asked.

"Around one." Naomi told him. Sam stood up straight.

"Well then we will have a late lunch together. Deal?" Sam asked. Naomi nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Sounds awesome." She answered after she swallowed her coffee. Sam smiled and nodded.

"See you later." He declared. "Bye Addison." He waved and walked off. I waved halfheartedly back. My stomach turned uncomfortably and I sat my coffee mug down on Naomi's desk and grabbed my stomach instinctively.

"Addison are you okay?" Naomi asked. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think so, the baby just does not like decaf coffee. That makes two of us." I joked half-heartedly. Naomi rolled her eyes and relaxed back in her chair. My stomach rolled again just as I was relaxing. Naomi went on high alert again. My stomach rolled again and I made a mad dash for Naomi's private bathroom. I threw up my breakfast and when I was finished I leaned back on the wall and took deep breaths to calm my nerves and stomach. Naomi knelt down in front of me and offered me a cotton ball. "What's this?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol on it. It helps with the nausea I promise. Just sniff it in, in short breaths." Naomi told me and offered it to me again. I took it cautiously and sniffed it lightly. Naomi reached up and flushed the toilet before she sat down on the floor next to me. "I promise the nausea goes away eventually." Naomi told me. I smiled slightly and took in another breath of the alcohol. It was starting to calm my stomach a little.

"Yeah I know. It just doesn't seem like it when it's actually happening to you." I told her and leaned my head against her shoulder. Naomi chuckled.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Mia?" Naomi asked. I nodded and laughed at the memory.

"You were always sick. You missed so many days of residency I can't believe you didn't get behind." I laughed. Naomi nodded and stroked my hair.

"You used to give me all the stats and talk my ear off about all the things that should be happening to my body. I honestly wanted to slap you." Naomi laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I was a bit of an insufferable know it all." I apologized. Naomi nodded.

"Yes, you seriously were." She agreed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Is there a point to this?" I asked. Naomi chuckled.

"Yes, my point is that no matter how annoying you were, you were right. Eventually my nausea died and eventually my sex drive kicked up. Which let me tell you that part is worth waiting for." Naomi told me seriously. I laughed and shook my head.

"I just don't see how it is easy to have sex with a big bulging stomach." I said honestly. Naomi laughed.

"Trust me, it's easy." Naomi told me. I smiled and laughed.

"I'm sure Derek is ready for that part." I joked. Naomi smiled again.

"I know Sam was." She told me.

"Did you ever get dizzy?" I asked. Naomi shook her head.

"Thankfully no. Why?" Naomi asked. I shrugged.

"It's a bit spinny." I admitted. Naomi pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned the screen on. She flipped through her contacts until Derek's name was highlighted. She hit call on her blackberry. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling your husband to take you home. You need to get some rest." Naomi told me. "Hey Derek it's Addison, you need to take her home." Naomi told Derek. She nodded to something he said and hung up.

"What'd he say?" I asked and breathed in some of the alcohol again.

"He's in his office so he'll be here in just a minute." Naomi assured me. I nodded. That was the beautiful thing about owning your own practice, if something came up you could leave at the drop of a hat. I leaned on Naomi again and tried to quiet my stomach and head until Derek could get here. I was almost asleep when Derek came into the bathroom. I opened my eyes slightly to look up at him. His blue eyes were full of concern. I smiled pathetically up at him. Derek smiled back and bent down to lift me off the ground. I buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to throw in some cute flashbacks here and there as well. Don't worry if there is a flashback it directly relates to the chapter in the present. **

July 6th, 1994

I groaned and leaned back against my head rest of Derek's new Jeep Cherokee. Naomi and I were shoved in the back seat with Sam and I was just dying to get out.

"Who's dumb idea was this again?" I asked irritably. Naomi pointed toward the front seat where Derek was driving and Mark was riding shot gun.

"Your fiancé and his best friends." Naomi grumbled.

"Hey! It's going to be fun!" Derek defended.

"Derek, do you know me at all? I hate outdoorsy stuff." I told him pointedly. Derek shook his head and we made eye contact in the rear-view mirror.

"It will be good for you Addison. Plus you look really hot in workout clothes." Derek teased. I rolled my eyes. Derek pulled into a dirt parking lot and shut off the engine. He and Mark eagerly climbed out and started to get the kayaks off the roof while Sam, Naomi, and myself got out of the back seat. I was borrowing Derek's dad's old orange kayak for the "adventure" as he called it. Naomi was borrowing Sam's sisters kayak and Mark, Sam, and Derek all had their own. Ten minutes later we were all in the river. Mark and Sam were laughing at mine and Naomi's sad attempts to steer. Derek was just shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Addison you have to use smoother strokes. If you just slap the water you aren't going to get anywhere." Derek instructed. I shot him a death glare and he shut right up. After several more failed attempts I finally got the hang of it and we started picking up speed down the river.

"Ready for the rapids?" Mark called back to Naomi and myself who were bringing up the rear.

"Rapids?" I asked freezing mid stroke.

"Addison?" Naomi asked glancing at me worriedly. I was starting to freak out. My breathing became rapid and shallow and I felt a panic attack coming on. "Addison! Calm down, take deep breaths it's going to be okay." Naomi soothed. Derek stuck his paddle down in the water and brought his kayak to a stop before fighting the current and making his way up to where Naomi and myself was.

"Addie?" Derek asked.

"You never said anything about rapids." I told him shakily.

"It's fine Addie. They are only grade one." Derek said calmly. I shook my head and tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"I can't. I need to get out of here. Now." I said setting my paddle across the front of the kayak.

"Addison what are you doing?" Mark asked as he and Sam paddled over to us.

"I need to get out of here." I repeated and pulled my right foot out.

"Addison don't." Derek warned. I didn't listen and stood up anyways. I went to step out on to the nearby bank but my left foot got caught on the seat straps. I let out a cry of surprise and went tumbling forward, taking the kayak with me.

"ADDISON!" Naomi screamed as I fell face first into the water. I felt my ankle snap and snag on something. I screamed at the pain and ended up sucking in a bunch of water. I helplessly tried to resurface but the kayak was making it hard. Finally someone freed my foot and I popped up to the surface. I coughed and gasped. Derek's strong arms pulled me on to the shore.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked.

"My ankle." I cried out and laid back on the hard ground. Derek examined my ankle. He lifted it up and turned it left and right. I clenched my teeth and winced at the pain.

"That laceration is pretty deep." Derek commented. Naomi and Mark were suddenly over me as well. Naomi opened a first aid kit and started to disinfect the laceration on my ankle.

"Sam went to go get help." Naomi informed us as she worked. "Addie this is going to sting." She warned and started to dab at my laceration with an alcohol wipe. I hissed at the pain and shut my eyes tightly.

"Damn you Derek. We are never doing this again." I cursed. Derek smiled.

"Deal." He agreed. Sam returned with the River Kayak course's medical team.

"No, I am not being put on a gurney. I just need someone to carry me back to Derek's car." I told Sam when I saw they had brought a stretcher. Derek rolled his eyes.

"She's not going to get on that." Derek told the park paramedics. They nodded and the two stronger men bent down and picked me up. It felt like I was being carried forever before we got back to Derek's Cherokee.

April 3rd, 2002

I took a deep breath before hopping on to the treadmill and started my two mile run. I pressed play on my iPhone and started running. I started out slow at first before picking up the pace a quarter of a mile in. I nodded my head along to the beat of Float On by Modest Mouse and felt my mind ease in to a peaceful state of bliss. I was in the zone this morning. Today marked my thirteenth week of pregnancy and I was feeling great. The morning sickness and dizziness had finally dissipated and I was captured in the beauty of pregnancy. I had a tiny barely noticeable bump now but Derek still thought it was miraculous. I hit a button on the treadmill telling it to pick up the pace just as my iPhone changed to The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. I was too busy jamming to the music to pay much attention to what my feet were doing. I put my left foot down wrong and went crashing to the ground. The clip that monitored my heart pulled free of my sports bra and the treadmill shut itself off. I groaned as I felt an unhappy twinge shoot up my left ankle and I bent over to look at it. My scar from the kayak accident stared back up at me. My ankle was starting to swell a little. I groaned and glanced angrily up at the sky. This was so my luck. I got up slowly using the handle bars on the treadmill for support and tried to put some pressure on my ankle. Much to my relief it permitted me to put weight on it. It still hurt, but not like it was broken. I hobbled over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes for work before climbing unsteadily into the shower. I had to settle for a quick shower to avoid falling and making things worse I got dressed for work and opted for a pair of flats as opposed to my usual heels. I drove to work without any problems and limped up to my office careful to make sure no one saw me. I plopped down in my desk chair and immediately propped my left ankle up on my desk. I rubbed it gently and prayed the pain would go away fairly soon. The door to my office swung open and I froze when I saw Naomi standing in the doorway.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naomi demanded. I smiled and hastily pulled my ankle down from my desk.

"What? Nothing is wrong." I lied. Naomi crossed her arms over her chest and gave me that look she always gave Mia when she knew Mia wasn't telling the truth. I caved in five seconds flat. "Okay fine, I fell off the treadmill, that's all. It's just twisted." I told her. Naomi raised her right eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"Addison. That's your bad ankle isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. "If you let me look at it I'll leave you alone. But I swore I saw you limp up here." Naomi told me. I groaned and lifted my foot back up onto my desk. Naomi came over and looked it over. I bit my tongue to keep from showing how much it hurt when she turned my ankle but she saw right through me.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I told her in a feeble attempt to get her to leave me alone.

"It looks sprained." Naomi told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nonsense. I'll get an x-ray just to prove you wrong." I told her. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Deal." She agreed. An hour later we were sitting in the x-ray room looking at my scans. "Told you, that's a bad sprain Addison. I'm going to need to wrap it and put you on crutches for the next week." Naomi told me. I groaned.

"You aren't serious." I begged. Naomi nodded.

"No Addison, I'm dead serious." Naomi told me. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Derek was going to have a field day.


	5. Chapter 5

April 10th, 2002

I adjusted myself on my crutches and tried to carry my phone in my hand at the same time. It failed miserably for the one hundredth time. My phone fell to the ground with a clash. I groaned in frustration and kicked the dresser with my bad ankle. I cursed under my breath and flopped down in my arm chair in defeat. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"Addie, why don't you just ask for help?" Derek asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and shot Derek a look that he knew well.

"Because I am an independent woman." I huffed. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so stubborn Addison. Let me carry your stuff." Derek pleaded. I sighed and handed him my purse. I stuck my phone in my blazer pocket and tried to get on my crutches again. I'd been on them for a week and I still couldn't pilot them. It was pretty pathetic. I was fourteen weeks pregnant now and I was actually showing more than I was last week, but still not a lot. Derek looked at the purse for a few minutes before deciding how to carry it. By the time we got to the practice Derek looked ready to chuck the purse because of all the weird looks he kept getting from people. I would have looked at him funny for it as well, it looked seriously gay to have him carrying a five-hundred dollar coach purse. When the elevator reached the office floor Derek handed me my purse as the doors slid open. I stumbled my way the best I could, down the hall to my office. I flopped down hard into my office chair and propped my bad ankle up on to my desk. Naomi came in flopped down in one of the chairs on the other side of my desk from the office chair I was sitting in.

"Rough day?" I asked. Naomi nodded and rubbed her temples. "Mia?" I asked. Naomi nodded.

"Sam just left this morning. He wouldn't even try to deal with her." Naomi cried in frustration. I smiled sympathetically and got up from my desk. I leaned on my desk and hopped over to where she was sitting so I could comfort her. "Don't worry about me, sit down and get off your ankle." Naomi choked out between sobs. I shook my head.

"Shut up. You are upset and I am your best friend. So I'm going to stand here on one foot and comfort you." I told her sternly. Naomi nodded and buried her face in my shirt. I grimaced slightly, this was a nice silk shirt and she was going to get tears all over it. After a few minutes Naomi pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I just don't know what has gotten in to Mia." Naomi said shaking her head in frustration. I shrugged.

"I don't know either." I admitted sadly. Naomi groaned and pushed herself on to her feet.

"I have to go compose myself, I have a patient in about a half hour." Naomi told me. I nodded and leaned against my desk. "Do you need help?" Naomi asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm good." I promised and started hopping over to my chair.

"Is your ankle not getting any better?" Naomi asked as I eased myself into my desk chair. I shook my head, and finally allowed myself to admit the pain I was feeling.

"Not at all." I told her.

"It should be getting better." Naomi said worriedly. I shrugged.

"I'll have Derek look at it. Go on, get cleaned up." I told her shooing her out. Naomi smiled and waved before leaving. I smiled to myself and logged on to my computer. I skimmed quickly through my email before logging in to Columbia's online research library. I was in the middle of researching a new cutting edge technique for in utero surgery when an IM from Derek flashed on to my screen.

_Derek: Hey, what time are you getting off today?_

_ Addison: I honestly don't know. I have a late scheduled c-section, no idea when I'll get done._

_ Derek: Well then I'll bring the romantic dinner to your office. Be there asap after the surgery or be square._

_ Addison: Sounds fabulous. Love you_

_ Derek: Love you more, bye._

I smiled to myself and exited out of the IM account. I pulled the research library up again and started reading. When my eyes started to slip closed I exited out and wandered into the kitchen to grab a soda. If I couldn't have coffee I needed something to keep me awake. I'd dropped coffee completely about week ten when I discovered decaf coffee made me sicker than a dog. After a morning filled with appointments I finally got a chance to grab a quick burger around one. Our resident orthopedic doctor still hadn't come in for his shift when I came back from lunch and I was starting to get worried. He'd missed five patients and weirder still he had never been late a day in his life so I called him once I was back only to have a weeping woman answer.

"Hello?" She asked and sniffled loudly.

"Hey, is Matthew Connors there?" I asked.

"He, he died this morning." The woman sobbed. I dropped the phone in shock but quickly grabbed it and put it back to my ear.

"I'm so sorry. How, how did he die?" I asked gently.

"Stroke." She choked out. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. I own the practice Dr. Connors works at." I explained.

"Oh, alright. Well I have to go now." She said and hung up without another word. I hung the phone back up on the receiver slowly as if in a state of shock. Dr. Connors looked incredibly healthy when he left yesterday and now he was gone. I pulled out my blackberry and called Derek. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, I just got out of a craniotomy, what's up?" Derek asked.

"Uhm, Dr. Connors had a stroke this morning, he's dead." I told him shakily.

"Oh my God. I'm on my way back to the practice now, I'll be there soon." Derek told me. I nodded.

"Be safe. I love you so much." I told him.

"I will, I love you so much too." He told me and hung up. I spent the time until Derek got there doing absolutely nothing. I just sat there and stared really. Derek came into my office followed by Mark and Naomi. Naomi sat down in the chair across from where I was sitting while Mark and Derek stood behind her.

"What do we do?" Mark asked quietly after a few painful minutes of silence had ticked by. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I admitted. Naomi nodded.

"How long are we supposed to wait before we hire a new doctor?" Derek asked. No one spoke. No one moved. We just stared at each other, praying someone had an answer. The rest of the day went by in a blur. The only thing we managed to decide was that the practice should close for a few days out of respect. Derek and I went home that evening and climbed in the bubble bath together. He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my abdomen. He rested his hands on my still small bump and just held me. I leaned into his strong arms and let the worry and stress wash out of my body. We sat there for what seemed like forever in peaceful silence before Derek spoke.

"Feel better?" Derek asked. I nodded slowly and turned slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I just keep thinking about how Dr. Connors was in such great health yesterday it seemed and today he's dead. It reminds me just how short life truly is." I told him. Derek nodded.

"I understand." He agreed.

"Promise me you won't go like that. I need you." I pleaded. Derek nodded earnestly.

"I promise. I'm not leaving you and squirt alone." Derek told me sincerely. I smiled.

"Good. I love you." I said and leaned back on him again.

"I love you too Addison Shepherd." Derek whispered.

**So I know this chapter was kind of all over the place, but I still really quite like it. Your thoughts? Drop them in a review! Do you think Addie and Derek should have a boy or a girl? BIG GENDER REVEAL NEXT CHAPTER! **


	6. Chapter 6

April 26th, 2002

"Addie. Wake up Addie." Derek whispered. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. He was laying beside me in bed grinning so wide and his blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"We find out today." Derek said happily. I glanced at the clock it was only six am.

"Derek we find out at one you could have let me sleep." I complained and buried my face in the pillow. Derek chuckled.

"Come on Addie. I thought we could go eat somewhere special for breakfast and do a ton of other fun stuff." Derek tried. I sighed and removed my head from the pillow to look back at Derek. He was still grinning adorably.

"Fine." I caved. Derek grinned and pushed himself up off the bed. I sat up slowly and he helped me out of bed. An x-ray taken last week hand shown that somehow or another my ankle had gotten worse instead of healing. Somehow it had become fractured. So I'd been stuck in a walking boot for four more weeks. I didn't have crutches anymore but it was still a pain in the butt. He helped me into the shower and then ended up in the shower with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist so I could stay upright while my injured foot was hanging out the bathtub. We'd showered like this several times since my treadmill accident. It really was the best solution. Anytime he wasn't there I would have to take a bath and unless it's a bubble bath I had always hated baths. Ten minutes later I was trying my best to pull my slacks on without falling over. Derek was in the walk in closet picking out a tie.

"What do you think Addie? Purple with light purple diagonal stripes, or blue with lighter blue flecks of color?" Derek asked and appeared in the bathroom doorway holding up two ties.

"Blue, it brings out your eyes better." I told him and pulled my walking boot on. Derek grinned and put the tie around his neck. "Here let me." I offered. Derek shook his head.

"I can tie my own tie." Derek told me.

"I know, but I can't kiss you after I finish tying it if you do it." I told him. Derek smiled and came closer so I could tie his tie for him. When I was finished I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. My lips scrapping against his stubble for a brief second. Derek grinned when I pulled away.

"You're right, it is so much better when you do it." Derek agreed. I smiled and pulled my blazer over my pink shirt. Thanks to my massive trust fund I was able to get some designer suits made for my expanding stomach. "God you are hot in a suit." Derek said seductively. I rolled my eyes and fluffed my hair.

"It's not just suits. I'm hot in everything." I told him. Derek grinned and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and he started to unbutton my blazer. I put my hands on his chest to stop him and pulled away.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I just don't feel up to it today. At least not right now." I told him truthfully. Derek nodded.

"Okay well we have lunch reservations at 1 and I was thinking we could go to Ellis Island today before lunch. So if you're ready. We can go now." Derek told me. I nodded.

"Sure. Why Ellis Island?" I asked as we walked out of the master bath and into the master bedroom. Derek sat down on the bed and pulled his dress shoes on. I pulled my black flat on to my right foot and wiggled my toes.

"Well, I just figured it would be nice to show you some of my history." Derek shrugged and laced up his shoes. I nodded and stood up. I took a step and winced when a small stab of pain shot through my left ankle.

"Damn it." I cried and sat back down on the bed. Derek ran over to me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I would be if we hadn't gone kayaking in 1994!" I groaned and flopped back on the bed. Derek smiled.

"You know I will apologize for that for the rest of my life. I hate that it has caused you pain." Derek told me. I smiled.

"I forgive you. I do. I just wish I could not be stuck in a walking boot for my first pregnancy." I told him honestly. Derek smiled.

"I'll carry you around if you want." Derek offered. I smiled.

"That's sweet. But I'll walk." I told him. Derek grinned.

"Well then let's walk down to the street and catch a cab? Because we are not walking to Ellis Island on a fractured ankle." Derek suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds fabulous." I agreed. Derek smiled back at me and offered his hand to help me up. I started to stand up but he swooped me up into a bridal style hold. "Derek!" I protested. He laughed and carried me down the stairs.

"I'm you knight in shinning armor. It's my job to carry my injured princess down the stairs." Derek shouted boldly. I giggled and buried my face in his shirt. When he sat me back down on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, I threw my arms dramatically around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"My hero!" I exclaimed dramatically. Derek chuckled and kissed me back.

"Okay, we are never going to get to Ellis Island if we don't stop kissing." He joked when he pulled out of the kiss. I smiled and opened the front door of our brownstone.

"Fixed that problem." I said and stepped out on to the sidewalk. Derek smiled and stepped out with me shutting and locking the front door behind him.

"See you think that solves that problem but I am totally okay with PDA." Derek told me and moved closer to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his tie.

"Slow down buddy. I seriously want to see Ellis Island and learn about our baby's history." I told him seriously. Derek broke out into a grin so wide it made me fall in love with him all over again. He placed his hand on my stomach and kissed me lightly on the cheek. When he pulled away he offered me his hand and I wrapped mine around his. We walked hand in hand down the street toward the main street to call a cab.

**So I know I promised a gender reveal this chapter but I still can't decide if they should have a boy or a girl so the gender reveal will be next chapter. I honestly just needed some Addek fluff. So drop a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and don't be afraid to vote boy or girl. **


	7. Chapter 7

April 27th, 2002

I paced the bedroom back and forth and ran my hands through my hair repeatedly.

"Addison will you calm down?" Derek pleaded and came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't help it. I don't know how to break it to our friends." I said panicked. Naomi, Sam, Mark, Savvy and Weiss were coming over tonight for a big gender reveal.

"How about I bake a cake, and put like the color frosting in it?" Derek suggested. I turned and faced him.

"Oh my God. You are brilliant." I exclaimed and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Derek smiled and kissed me back with just as much passion. Next thing I knew I was undoing his black tie and throwing it across the room. He pulled at my suit jacket and finally got the buttons undone. I shook it off in one fluid motion and started at the buttons on his dress shirt. The whole time our lips never broke contact with each other. Twenty minutes later we were wrapped in our bed sheets holding each other.

"No, you are brilliant." Derek breathed.

"Don't you just love pregnancy hormones?" I asked. Derek nodded and kissed me on the lips.

"They are the best." He agreed. "Round two?" He asked and kissed me again this time on my neck.

"No. You have a cake to bake. Because you definitely don't want me to make it." I reminded him. Derek shot out of bed and hurriedly pulled his clothes on.

"Vanilla or Chocolate?" Derek asked.

"Vanilla. Peanut is feeling vanilla today." I told Derek while rubbing my swelling stomach. Derek smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Whatever Peanut wants." Derek told me and left the master bedroom. I smiled to myself and rubbed circles on my stomach. I closed my eyes and took in everything that had happened recently.

April 26th, 2002

2:00 pm

"Hey you ready?" Naomi asked poking her head into my office. I glanced at Derek who was sitting on my office couch reading. Derek nodded and put his book down. He walked over to my desk and offered me his right hand. I smiled and took it. He pulled me up out of my office chair and we followed Naomi hand in hand to an empty OB exam room. After what seemed like forever Naomi started the ultrasound. I reached for Derek's hand and he firmly grasped mine in his.

"There is your baby. I figured the two of you could tell the sex for yourselves." Naomi told us turning the screen for us to see. I broke out into tears of joy. Our little girl was perfect.

"Derek. It's a girl." I cried happily. Derek was smiling so big. He nodded and kissed me on the forehead gently.

"A perfectly healthy girl." Derek agreed. Naomi smiled.

"Can you not tell anyone? We want to have a party tomorrow to reveal it." I asked Naomi once I had stopped crying.

"Absolutely, my lips are sealed." Naomi promised.

April 27th, 2002

"Addison? Come on the party starts soon. Savvy and Weiss are already here." Derek said and gently shook me awake. I moaned softly and rubbed my eyes.

"I fell asleep?" I asked and slowly sat up. Derek nodded.

"Don't worry I set everything up, you needed rest." Derek assured me. I nodded and slid carefully out of bed. I hastily slid on my black skirt and loose yellow silk shirt. I did a quick brush of my hair and fluffed it up a bit before taking Derek's hand and following him down the stairs into our living room. Savvy smiled and got up to give me a hug.

"You really do glow Addie." She told me honestly and wrapped me in a hug. I smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks Sav." I told her. When she pulled away Weiss took the opportunity to slide in and get a hug. It didn't take very long for Mark, Sam, and Naomi to arrive. Naomi and Sam brought Mia along as well. We were all sitting in the living room drinking wine, or in my case sierra mist, a few hours later after we had all eaten and everything when Sam finally brought it up.

"Alright, are you going to tell us at some point today or not?" Sam asked. I glanced at Derek and he nodded.

"I'll be right back." Derek announced and stood up from the chair and went into the kitchen. He returned with a white cake.

"That doesn't my answer my question." Sam said annoyed when Derek sat the cake down on the coffee table in front of me. Derek handed me the knife and I cut into the cake. The inside was pink.

"Does this?" I asked and offered Sam the first piece.

"Oh my gosh! A girl?!" Savvy shrieked excitedly. I nodded and grinned widely.

"Congratulations you guys! Please tell me Addison didn't make this cake." Sam asked as he was about to take a bite. Naomi smacked him in the arm and shot him a glare. "What? Don't tell me you forgot about the apple pie incident?" Sam asked innocently.

"I remember, but did you have to ask like that?" Naomi said shaking her head in annoyance. I smiled.

"Don't worry Sam, Derek made it." I told him and bit into my piece. Sam smiled happily and bit into his piece.

"Fabulous job Derek." Sam said with his mouthful. I rolled my eyes and punched Sam's other arm.

Later that night Derek and I were sitting in the tub taking a bubble bath together. I'd taken the wrap off my foot so I could fully submerge my foot. It made things more romantic. Derek was behind me and had his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"What do you think of Kim for her name?" I asked.

"Kim? Just Kim? No Kimberly?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just Kim." I told him. Derek shrugged and reached up to rub my shoulders.

"I like it." He decided.

"Seriously?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"Seriously. But I think maybe a middle name. I don't know yet. I think we need time to think more. You know?" Derek told me. I nodded.

"We have plenty of time." I agreed. Derek smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

**I feel like this chapter was a total let down. Sorry guys! But anyways, it's a girl! I'm dying to know your thoughts on this chapter and possible baby names and such. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

May 23rd, 2002

"Please, if you've ever liked me before even for just a day, tell me that I can get this freaking boot off today." I pleaded with Dr. Nichols. He smiled and shrugged.

"You'll just have to wait and see what the x-rays say." He told me simply and turned my ankle to the left before snapping the final picture. "You need to wear it until the results come in." He reminded me when I tried to slip out without it while his back was turned. I groaned and slipped it on before storming out of the x-ray room. Naomi was standing at the front desk when I stormed by.

"Did it really go that bad?" She called after me. I stopped and turned around. I thought for a second before responding.

"No I guess not. I'm just so ready to get this damn thing off." I groaned.

"Shh, the baby can hear you at twenty weeks." Naomi reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"It has heard Mark say far worse. Trust me." I told her. Naomi smiled. "It's probably died since the ultrasound for weeks ago anyway. I still haven't felt her kick." I told her and walked over so I was leaning against the nurse's station next to her.

"Some mother's don't feel it until twenty weeks and you know it." Naomi reminded me.

"Well yeah, but I'm an obstetrician I should be able to feel her before most mothers." I groaned in frustration. Naomi shot me a look that I knew all too well. It was the 'don't be so dramatic Addison' look.

"You have an ultrasound appointment at two today and I will prove to you that Peanut is still okay." Naomi told me. I nodded.

"Fine, I need to just relax anyways. Stress isn't going to help me any." I agreed. Naomi nodded. Derek walked over to the front desk and handed Patty a patient chart.

"Schedule Mr. Cleburne for another CT in two months please." Derek told Patty. She nodded and turned back to her computer. Derek then turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning." I told him. Derek smiled.

"Good morning. How is Peanut?" He asked and placed his right hand on my twenty week baby bump.

"She is good, and hopefully still alive." I told him. Naomi shot me the look again. Derek looked puzzled.

"Your dramatic wife thinks the baby is dead because she hasn't felt her kick yet." Naomi told Derek. Derek shook his head.

"Addie, you've only just reached twenty weeks. I'm sure she's fine." Derek assured me and kissed me gently on the cheek. "I have to head over to the hospital to do a surgery. I'll see you at the appointment okay?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"Okay." I told him. He smiled and turned to leave but stop suddenly and turned back around.

"How did it go with Dr. Nichols?" Derek asked.

"Waiting on x-rays to come back." I told him. Derek nodded and walked off.

"Come on. Let's go get some pastries from the bakery. I'm starving." Naomi suggested. I shrugged.

"I can always eat these days. So sure. Just don't take me to the bakery with the awesome coffee or I will cave and get some and then I'll spend the afternoon puking and that just doesn't sound fun." I warned Naomi. She nodded

"We'll go to the one with the bad coffee but the awesome Danishes." Naomi decided. I nodded.

"Excellent choice." I agreed.

Three hours later

I flipped the patient chart closed and took a bite out of my second Danish of the day. Dr. Nichols had given me permission to take the boot off as long as I promised not to get on the treadmill until after the baby was born. Which I had agreed to in a flash. I simply couldn't stop wiggling the toes on my left foot. I was so excited. Our appointment with Naomi was in just a few minutes and I was updating charts simply to keep my mind busy. I was nervous and excited. I loved seeing my baby girl, but I still hadn't felt her move. I knew I was probably overreacting but I simply couldn't help it. I was so worried. I wanted our first baby to be perfect. About five minutes later I heard a knock on my office door. I looked up to see who it was and grinned when I saw it was Derek. He returned the smile and took it as an invitation to step into my office.

"Do you ever miss all the surgeries?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"All the time." I admitted.

"The chief just offered me a position as a fellow." Derek told me. I smiled.

"Derek that's great. What did you tell him?" I asked and signed off on my last chart.

"I told him I would think about it." Derek answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are about to have a baby. I don't want to be the guy who is never there for his child." Derek told me. I shook my head.

"You won't be that guy." I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly. I don't really know. I just have a feeling." I admitted. Derek smiled.

"Then I'll tell him yes. You going to be able to find a Neurologist to replace me?" Derek asked. I shrugged.

"Not as good as you, but I'm sure we'll find someone close." I told him.

"I'm not pulling my share of the practice out so you don't have to find a super-rich Neurologist if that helps any." Derek told me.

"That will actually help a ton. Thanks Der." I said. Derek smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Not a problem. Come on let's go bother Naomi into doing the ultrasound a few minutes early. I'm dying to see our baby girl." Derek suggested. I smiled and finished off my cherry danish.

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait either." I agreed and stood up from my desk. We found Naomi in her office reading over a patient's test results. "Let's go Nai. I'm dying to see her." I said dramatically. Naomi rolled her eyes and sat the results down on her desk.

"Fine. Let's go." She agreed and led us into the exam room. I smiled and laid down on the exam table. A few minutes later Naomi was moving the sonogram around on my stomach.

"Is she alive?" I asked after several painful moments of waiting for Naomi to say something.

"Listen for yourself." She told me and almost instantly the sound of our baby girl's heartbeat filled the room. I glanced over at Derek who was smiling so wide I didn't think he could possibly smile any bigger.

"Perfect rate for twenty weeks." I told Derek happily. Naomi smiled and turned her attention back to the screen. She narrowed her eyes and squinted hard at something. "What is it Nai?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Damn it. Tell me what's wrong?" I asked as panic started to set in.

"I can't tell. I think something is wrapped around her left leg." Naomi said and squinted harder. "I need to get the better machine. Hold on." Naomi said and wiped my stomach off. She shut off the ultrasound machine and pushed it away. "Don't let her hyperventilate, I will be right back." Naomi told Derek sternly and exited the exam room. Derek gripped my hand tightly but it wasn't much help. I was full on panicking. Something was wrong with our little girl. I knew she should have been kicking by now.

"Addison look at me." Derek demanded. I turned and looked at him. "Focus on me, and keep your breathing even with mine. Okay?" Derek said softly but with authority. I nodded and focused on keeping my breathing even with his. It worked and by the time Naomi came back with the more advanced ultrasound I was calmed down a lot.

"There it is, that's what I was afraid of." Naomi breathed after a few minutes.

"What is it?" I asked trying to stay calm. Naomi turned the screen so I could see. There was an amniotic band wrapped around her left leg.

"That's why she isn't kicking." Naomi told me.

"So fix it. I trust you. You did a neonatal residency before you decided to be a fertility specialist." I told her calmly. Naomi shook her head.

"I'm sure there are much better people that can do this." Naomi told me. I shook my head.

"I want you to. Please. Look it's positioned in a way that you won't have to go near the arteries." I pleaded. Naomi sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but please don't hate me for the rest of your life if something goes wrong." Naomi begged. I smiled and nodded.

"Promise." I told her honestly. Naomi nodded.

"Alright. I'll go see when I can get you in." She agreed.

"Thank you so much Naomi." Derek told her. Naomi nodded.

"No problem." She assured Derek.

Later that night while Derek was in the shower I opened up the baby name book and starting flipping through. I scribbled a few names down in my notebook and then started to go through in my head all the things that were happening to the baby at twenty weeks. I was almost asleep when I felt Derek slide into bed next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" Derek whispered. I nodded.

"A little scared." I admitted. Derek nodded.

"Me too."

"I still really love Kim." I told Derek. Derek chuckled softly.

"I know you do. I really like Ella though." Derek suggested. I thought hard for a second.

"What about Ella Kimberly? Or Kimberly Ella?" I asked. Derek shook his head.

"Definitely not Kimberly Ella. I like Ella Kimberly though." He admitted.

"We've got time." I told him and let out a yawn. Derek nodded.

"Yes, we do." He agreed and kissed me on the cheek before snuggling in next to me. I smiled and moved right hand to rest on my stomach before drifting off to sleep.

**So, what did you guys think? Don't be afraid to drop a review and let me know! Any baby names you like I'd be happy to know about. Who knows you may suggest a name I never thought about before that I may LOVE and then use. Never know til you review! (; **


	9. Chapter 9

June 5th, 2002

I took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably in my hospital bed. Derek took my hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"It's going to be fine Addie. She's going to be just fine." Derek reminded me. I nodded.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her." I told him shakily. Derek nodded.

"I understand. But you have to trust Naomi." Derek told me. Naomi came in to the room with my chart in hand.

"Hey Addie. Nervous?" She asked and started updating my chart. I nodded.

"That is the understatement of the century." Derek answered. I glared at him and he smirked in return. "You know I'm just cracking jokes to lighten the mood." Derek assured me. I nodded slowly. That seemed like something Derek would do. Derek gripped my hand tightly with his eyes full of encouragement.

"So uhm, when do we go?" I asked.

"Right now." Naomi told me. I gulped hard.

"Right, right now?" I verified shakily. Naomi nodded and smiled in encouragement. I glanced at Derek and rubbed my stomach with my free hand uncertainly. Derek smiled wide.

"It will all be okay Addie. I swear." Derek assured me. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said hoping that I sounded braver than I felt. Naomi nodded.

"I have to go scrub. I'll see you in there. Dr. Gardner is going to prep you and take you up." Naomi told me. I nodded and took a deep breath. Naomi placed her hand comfortingly on my shoulder and lingered for a minute before patting my shoulder and walking out of the room. Several minutes later, roughly twenty I was laying on the gurney on the OR. Naomi was pulling on her surgical gown and gloves. Then she came over and I could tell in her eyes that she was smiling.

"Don't mess up or anything." I joked nervously. Naomi shook her head in annoyance.

"I've got this. Promise. Now breathe in the happy gas." Naomi told me. I grinned at her and stuck out my tongue. Then the anesthesiologist placed the mask over my mouth. I took a deep breath and everything faded into darkness.

When I came to Naomi was checking my vitals and updating my chart. Derek was sitting in a chair near my bed watching football on TV. I blinked rapidly and raised my right hand to scratch my nose. Naomi noticed my hand move and looked away from all of the monitors.

"How did it go?" I asked. My throat was painfully dry. Derek turned his attention away from the Giants game and toward me. He broke out into a huge grin when he saw me awake.

"It went really well." Naomi assured me. "Do you want to see her?" Naomi asked. I nodded. She smiled and sat my chart down on the table at the end of my bed. "I'll go grab the ultrasound machine." Naomi told me and slipped out of the room. Derek scooted his chair closer and grabbed my hand.

"It's all over Addie." Derek assured me happily. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm so relieved it went well. Maybe soon I'll feel her kick." I told him hopefully. Derek chuckled.

"I'm sure you will soon. Then you will be wishing you couldn't feel her kick." Derek joked. I rolled my eyes and swatted at his arm playfully. He grinned and leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead. I smiled in return and rubbed my left hand over my stomach. I felt a flutter and I broke out in to a huge grin at the small feeling.

"Derek, she moved. I felt the flutter. Like she just did a summersault." I told him excitedly. Derek placed his hand on top of me and smiled. Naomi chose that moment to come back into the room pushing the ultrasound machine.

"What's with all the overjoyed expressions?" She asked as she flipped the machine on.

"Addison felt the baby move." Derek told Naomi. Naomi grinned and slowly pulled my gown up over my uterus.

"That's fantastic. Like a kick or just movement?" Naomi asked.

"Just movement. Like a summersault." I explained. Naomi nodded.

"Warning, it is cold." Naomi reminded me before squirting the ultrasound gel on my baby bump. I gasped at how cold it felt on my warm skin.

"I mean, I know it is cold, but it still shocks you every time." I joked. Naomi nodded and kept moving the wand around. Suddenly our baby girl's heartbeat filled the room. If it was even possible I smiled wider. I glanced over at Derek and saw a stray tear slip out of his eye. "Derek?" I asked. Derek wiped the tear away quickly and put on a smile.

"I am just so in love with her already." Derek told me truthfully. I smiled.

"Me too." I told him truthfully. Naomi only smiled at us in response.

"Okay you guys, enough with the fluff. I've got your baby on the screen now." Naomi teased. I rolled my eyes and turned away from Derek to look at the ultrasound screen. There she was. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I smiled and a few stray tears slipped out of my eyes. The bands around her left leg were gone. She kept jerking her left leg slightly just because she could now.

"She's so beautiful." I choked out. Naomi smiled.

"I have a feeling she'll be a red-headed blue-eyed baby." Naomi told me. Derek nodded.

"I really really hope so." He confessed. Mark poked his head in the doorway.

"Anyone home?" He asked. Derek rolled his eyes and gestured for Mark to come in. Naomi cleaned off my stomach and pulled my gown back down.

"Hey Mark. How was work?" I asked casually.

"Fine. How are you feeling Adds?" Mark asked.

"Pretty good. No pain at all." I told him. Mark smiled.

"That is great. I brought you flowers. They are from all of us. Sam and Savvy and Weiss all chipped in." Mark said and pulled a gorgeous bouquet of roses out from behind his back. He handed them to me in one swift motion.

"Oh my gosh Mark. These are beautiful. Tell Savvy she picked a beautiful arrangement." I told him and handed them to Naomi who stuck them in the vase on the bedside table. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Sam and I could have picked them." Mark said defensively. Naomi laughed.

"No Sam couldn't have." Naomi chuckled.

"Well did you pick them Mark?" Derek asked.

"No." Mark admitted. I smiled.

"My point exactly." I told him. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways, I brought MOVIES!" Mark exclaimed. Derek shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously?" He asked. Mark nodded seriously.

"The TV channels suck here and I thought we could all hang out together." Mark said. I smiled.

"That sounds awesome Mark." I agreed. Mark grinned. We spent the rest of the night watching old comedies with the whole gang. It was a beautiful end to a very scary day.


	10. Chapter 10

June 28th, 2002

I shuffled the papers on my desk around and pulled a patient chart out from under a massive pile of paper work. I flipped open the chart and started scribbling notes down on it. Someone knocked softly on the door frame of my office. I looked up from the chart to see Derek leaning against the door frame. He smiled at me and came to sit in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"How was your surgery?" I asked. Derek shrugged.

"It was just like any other craniotomy." He responded casually. I looked him dead in the face.

"She still hasn't properly kicked." I told him. Derek smiled reassuringly.

"Just give it some more time Addie." He told me calmly.

"It's been three weeks." I told him lamely.

"Is she still moving around?" Derek asked. I nodded. "Then I'm sure everything is fine. We have an ultrasound Monday, and I'm sure Naomi will tell us that everything is fine." Derek pressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have to be such an optimist?" I asked. Derek smiled and shrugged.

"Because someone has to counteract your pessimistic self." He teased. Naomi appeared in the doorway of my office.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked. Derek shook his head and Naomi slipped into my office, closing the door behind her.

"What's up Nae?" I asked and finally signed off on the chart I had been working on.

"I need a consult." Naomi told me and threw a patient file down on my desk. I flipped close the chart I was updating and picked up the patient file.

"Naomi this is your file." I murmured. Naomi nodded. Derek stood up from his chair and kissed me on the cheek before leaving my office and closing the door behind him. "So what's up?" I asked as I was flipping through her file.

"Last document in the folder." Naomi instructed. I hastily flipped to the last page and scanned it over.

"Is this your lab results from when you found out you were pregnant with Mia?" I asked confused. Naomi shook her head.

"Check the date." Naomi said simply. I scanned the top of the page where the basic info was kept. There in simple black and white was today's date.

"Oh my God Nae. Are you pregnant?" I asked. Naomi nodded.

"That's what the test says anyway." Naomi said. I looked up from her chart to look at her. She was biting her lip and looking nervous.

"Do you want me to run an ultrasound?" I asked and flipped her patient file closed. Naomi nodded slowly.

"That would help a lot." Naomi agreed. I smiled and handed her back her file. I shut down my computer and stood up from my desk. Naomi placed her file under her arm and opened the door to leave my office. I followed her at a slower pace out of my office and down the hall to an empty exam room.

"I'm going to grab the ultrasound machine. Sit tight." I told her and left the exam room. The door slammed closed behind me. When I came back into the exam room pushing the ultrasound machine in front; I found Naomi trying to no avail, to dry her eyes. I parked the machine and went over to hug her. She leaned into me and cried into my shoulder. There wasn't much I could do now that she had started crying so I simply stood there and rubbed comforting circles on her back. After what felt like forever she finally pulled away.

"Sorry." She apologized and dabbed at her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what that's about?" I asked. Naomi shrugged.

"Just Mia has been acting out lately and Sam's been kind of distant. So I don't know if now is a good time to have another baby." Naomi ranted. I smiled encouragingly.

"You know it will all work out. With Mia it is just a phase and I know that Sam will come around and end up being overjoyed about the baby. Now lay down so I can get a look at your baby. You just made a twenty six weeks pregnant woman cart this ultrasound machine from one end of the practice to the other." I teased. Naomi rolled her eyes and laid down on the exam table.

"Why do you always have to be so bossy?" Naomi teased back. I smiled.

"Oh come on, you know you wouldn't like me near as much if I wasn't bossy." I replied. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"How is baby Shep?" Naomi asked. I shrugged and squirted the ultrasound gel onto Naomi's stomach.

"She's okay I guess. I still haven't felt her kick. She moves a lot but I haven't felt her kick yet." I told her and started to move the Doppler around. Finally the image of a baby appeared on the ultrasound screen. "There it is. Looks like you are six weeks along. The baby looks really great." I told Naomi and turned the screen so she could see. Naomi's face lit up like the sun.

"Wow. Mia is going to have a sibling." Naomi beamed. I smiled. "Addie, don't worry about baby Shep. I promise, she's going to be okay." Naomi added. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll try not to worry." I said shyly. Naomi nodded sympathetically.

"Hopefully your ultrasound Monday will help ease your mind." Naomi suggested. I nodded.

"That is what Derek said." I told her and offered her a paper towel to wipe off her midsection. "Do you want me to print a picture?" I asked. Naomi nodded as she wiped the gel off of her stomach.

"I think I'll incorporate it into how I tell Sam." Naomi decided and sat up straight with her fist clenching the paper towel I had given her earlier. I nodded and pressed print on the frozen ultrasound image. I leaned against the machine while it loaded for printing and rubbed my swelling stomach absent-mindedly.

"How do you plan to tell him?" I asked. Naomi shrugged.

"I thought maybe just leaving the photo on his desk with my name written on the back. See if he'd figure it out." Naomi told me. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like it could have a potentially hilarious result." I told her. Naomi smiled.

"That is sort of the point." Naomi replied simply. I smiled in return. The machine beeped to let me know that the image had been printed. I grabbed it from the print slot and handed it to Naomi. "What do you say to an early lunch? I'm starving." She asked. I smiled and powered off the ultrasound machine.

"That sounds great. Just let me go tell Derek." I told Naomi and slipped out of the room.

8:00pm

I slid gratefully into the warm water of my bubble bath and let the water relax all the muscles in my body. My back had been killing me all day and I wanted nothing more than to just lay in a never ending hot bubble bath for the rest of my life. Derek was at the hospital working late on a surgery, so it was just me in our little Brownstone. I slid as far down as I could in the tub and rested my head heavily on the water proof pillow I had sitting against the back of the tub. I closed my eyes in pleasure and let the warm water calm my sympathetic nervous system. I was almost asleep when I heard the front door open and close. The water was starting to cool a bit so I added some more hot water and closed my eyes again. I knew the new arrival was only Derek, and that soon he would come into the bathroom, so I didn't need to get up. He always knew where to find me at night nowadays. I was either in the kitchen or I was in the bathtub. More often than not I was in the bathtub. Sure enough less than five minutes later Derek entered the room.

"Hey Addie." Derek said softly. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Hey Der." I greeted. Derek smiled and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. His tie dropped into the water.

"Crap." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"It will be fine. It's just water." I told him. Derek grinned and pulled his tie off.

"Now that it's wet I guess I might as well get wet myself." Derek decided. I grinned.

"I guess so." I encouraged. Derek's smile grew as he pulled off his button up shirt and dress pants. He pulled off his socks and boxers last before he climbed into the tub behind me. I leaned back against him and let out a pleasured sigh. Derek wrapped his arms around my midsection and rested them on my baby belly. I slid my hands under his. Our baby girl kicked in response. I froze.

"Did she just?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"She just kicked for the first time." I confirmed proudly.

**Sorry it took so long! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

April 5th, 1994

Naomi tied the bow at the end of my braid and let it fall on to my back.

"There all done." She told me satisfied with her work. I turned slightly to look in the mirror so I could see the French braid.

"Thanks Nai. I really need to learn how to do that." I decided.

"Can you believe it? It's our college senior night." Naomi said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"I just can't believe we managed to keep playing softball during medical school." I told her seriously. Naomi smiled and nodded.

"It is quite the miracle. Why did we do it again?" Naomi asked seriously. I shrugged.

"It was something we promised each other we would do." I replied simply. Naomi shrugged.

"I suppose that is a valid reason. Is Derek coming?" Naomi asked. I nodded.

"He said he was, but with him you never really know. Is Sam?" I asked. Naomi nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he is, it's hard to find one of you without the other these days." I snorted annoyance seeping in through my words. Naomi glared.

"Pardon me, I didn't realize we would fall for each other." She defended. One of our undergraduate teammates stuck her head into the locker room.

"We need you two on the field to warm up." She told us. We nodded and stood up from where we were sitting on the metal benches. I grabbed my glove and lucky bat and left the locker room, Naomi followed close behind me. When we stepped on to the field my heart skipped a beat. This was it, my last home softball game ever. Probably the last time I would ever play for a competitive team. My other Senior friend ran over to meet us.

"Last home game. Are you ready?" Arizona asked. I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked. Arizona shrugged and threw the ball she had in her hand up in the air, only to catch it again in her glove.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice." She admitted. I nodded. I felt the same way. I glanced over at Naomi who was staring at the stands scanning them.

"Looking for Sam?" I asked. Naomi nodded without looking away from the stands. Suddenly a huge grin spread across her face. "And you found him." I deadpanned. Naomi nodded and waved excitedly toward the stands. I rolled my eyes as she ran off toward the fence directly in front of the stands. I watched as Sam leaned up over the gate and placed a gentle kiss on Naomi's lips. I smiled. Despite all the grief I gave Naomi, I was really happy for her and Sam. They really were in love. I half-heartedly scanned the crowd for Derek. I didn't expect him to be there, he hated softball. Yet there he was. Smiling like an idiot and laughing with his best friend Mark. My heart swelled and I just knew tonight would be a great game. From the first pitch I was on a roll. I got the ball from short stop to first base in time to tag out the first batter. We had three outs before I even knew what was happening. Finally my forth time at bat changed everything. I took my stance and gripped the bat tightly. I had scored once already this game and I was determined to do it again. Naomi was on first base waiting for my hit to send her to second. The pitcher wound up and let the ball fly. I timed it well and the ball hit my bat with a satisfying smack. I dropped the bat and took off running. My hit had gone down the third base line so there was a chance they could get me out. I saw the ball heading straight for first via a wicked fast throw from the third base men. I picked up the pace and slid hard into first. Somehow my leg tucked behind me and a sickening snap echoed throughout the stadium.

"SAFE!" The ref called. The adrenaline vanished from my body and I was left with a feeling of searing pain in my knee and lower leg.

"She's hurt!" The opponent's first base man yelled and knelt down next to me. I was laying on the dirt holding my left lower leg and sobbing. "Shh, calm down. Don't move around." She warned. "I'm Callie, what's your name?" Callie asked.

"Addison." I choked out as my team's medical trainer Dr. Hollingsworth knelt down next to us.

"Addison I need you to let go of your leg and lay it down flat so I can look at it." Dr. Hollingsworth said calmingly. Naomi was next to me now. She knelt down next to Callie and grabbed my free hand tightly. I slowly let go of my leg and laid it out flat so Dr. H could get a good look.

"Derek's trying to get on the field but they won't let him." Naomi told me. I nodded and the first tear fell from my eye. Dr. H pulled out his phone and answered it.

"No, we don't need the cart." He told the person on the other end. Relief flooded through me, it couldn't be that bad if they didn't need to cart me off. He nodded and hung up the phone.

"Okay Addison, I'm going to have Naomi and this fine young first baseman help you to the bench. I can't treat you in the dirt. Ladies I need you just put her arm over your shoulder and make sure her foot doesn't touch the ground." Dr. Hollingsworth instructed. Callie and Naomi nodded and slowly helped me up. The crowd cheered loudly and clapped for me as they supported me off the field and into the dugout. Callie wished me a speedy recovery and ran off to take her place at first base again. Naomi ran off back to second base, and the designated runner took my spot on first base. Dr. Hollingsworth knelt down in front of me and worked on my lower leg and ankle.

"How bad is it?" I asked, grimacing as he poked and prodded my ankle.

"Well your knee isn't injured like we initially feared. I suspect a torn Achilles tendon and maybe a fracture of your tibia. Since it's your Senior Night and I don't see how waiting an hour would make this any worse. You can wait until after the game to go to the hospital if you'd like." Dr. Hollingsworth told me. I nodded.

"I'll stay." I told him.

"Okay, well. I'll give you some Tylenol to help you a bit." Dr. Hollingsworth told me. I nodded my thanks and he got up to go get Tylenol. After the game Arizona and Naomi helped do the celebratory lap around the plates, before they forced me to go the ER with Derek.

July 19th, 2002

I woke up to a sharp pain in my abdomen, my hand flew protectively to my stomach. Then I felt what I had been fearing more than anything, wet. I threw the comforter back and looked down. There it was spots of bright red blood.

"Derek. Derek wake up." I exclaimed frantically shaking him awake.

"What is it Addie. Is it the baby?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"Derek I'm bleeding." I told him. Derek jumped instantly to action. He grabbed my bag and helped me to the car. I called Naomi on the way so she was waiting for us when we got there. I wasn't having contractions, but I was bleeding and I feared the worst. Once I was settled in a room, Naomi did a quick exam and ultrasound.

"Okay, so we have two options. I can deliver her now or we can keep you in the hospital on strict bed rest and 24/7 observation until we absolutely have to deliver her. Up to you." Naomi added.

"First can you tell me the problem?" I asked.

"You've got a very minor placental abruption." Naomi told me. I glanced at Derek who was trying his best to remain calm.

"I want to wait as long as possible. The longer I can keep her in, the less likely she is to have complications." I told Naomi. Derek nodded in agreement.

"Okay well, then I'll turn the floor over to Dr. Robbins." Naomi told me and stepped aside to reveal my old med school friend Arizona Robbins.

"Zona!" I exclaimed. Arizona beamed and bent down to give me a hug in my bed.

_**See what I did there? Arizona and Callie will be in this story eventually. So I'm dying to know what you think of this latest development, so drop a review and let me know! Much love, Piper Torres-Sloan.**_

_Nobody knows where we might end up…_


	12. Chapter 12

April 7th, 1994

Someone knocked on my apartment door while I was in the middle of watching a new episode of Friends. I sighed and reached for my crutches. They were propped up against the side of the couch. It took me a minute to steady myself properly on them, but eventually I made it to the door and threw it open to find Arizona Robbins standing there with a bottle of wine and some Chinese take-out cartons.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Thought we could hang out as well." Arizona offered. I smiled and nodded. I took a step back to let her in and then closed the door once she was fully inside.

"You can put the wine in the fridge, and bring the take-out to the coffee table." I told her and hobbled back over to the couch. I heaved my heavily wrapped foot back up on to its pillow and propped my crutches up on the side of the couch again. Arizona plopped down next to me with the boxes of takeout and two forks. She handed me a container of rice.

"I didn't know what meat you liked so I just got my two favorites. Orange chicken, and Sweet and Sour. You pick." Arizona said.

"Orange Chicken. Hands down." I told her seriously. Arizona smiled and handed me the appropriate container and my fork.

"So you watch Friends?" Arizona questioned. I nodded.

"I find it very humorous." I admitted. Arizona smiled.

"So that first baseman that noticed you were hurt first called me yesterday asking if she knew how you were. And before you ask I gave her my number, she is not a stalker." Arizona laughed. I smiled and took a bite of rice. "By the way, Naomi wouldn't say. What exactly is wrong?" Arizona asked. I shifted my injured leg on its pillow.

"Well I tore my Achilles tendon and fractured my tibia. Just like Dr. Hollingsworth suspected." I told her. Arizona frowned sympathetically.

"Good thing the season was practically over." Arizona said. I nodded.

"I just wish the end of my season wasn't such a painful one." I joked halfheartedly. Arizona smiled and put her container of rice down on the table.

"I need a glass of wine. You want one?" She asked. I nodded and took another bite of rice.

"Glasses are in the cupboard next to the fridge." I yelled over my shoulder at her.

"Found them!" She yelled back.

July 20th, 2002

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and rubbed the crust from them. Arizona was in my room checking my vitals. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and placed my right hand on my stomach. My baby girl pushed her foot up against my hand and left it like that. I smiled to myself at the small feeling.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked. I shrugged.

"I feel fine. So tell me, how have you been? Because right now I'm more interested in that than anything else." I told her. Arizona smiled and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Well, I did my internship and residency at Johns Hopkins. Then I worked at the hospital there up until about uhm, a month ago when the chief here at Mt. Saini offered me a job as the head of Pediatric surgery. I had no idea you lived here! Otherwise I would have definitely called." Arizona told me.

"I notice your last name is still the same. No man in the picture?" I asked. Arizona shook her head.

"I never told you I was gay did I?" Arizona asked. I shook my head.

"No I don't believe you did." I told her. Arizona smiled.

"Well then, surprise I guess." Arizona chuckled nervously.

"Well in that case is there a woman in the picture?" I asked. Arizona smiled, obviously happy to hear that I didn't care that she was gay.

"No not a permanent one anyways." Arizona told me winking. I smiled.

"You little player!" I joked playfully.

"Okay well there is the one third year Ortho resident. I met her at a conference while I was in San Francisco. We text occasionally. I think she's straight though." Arizona informed me.

"Describe her!" I begged. Arizona smiled.

"Okay, so she's like latino. She has beautiful black hair; it's long and wavy and just down right beautiful. Her brown eyes, I swear you could drown in them. She's not like a stick thin Barbie but her curves are so beautiful." Arizona gushed. I smiled.

"She sounds lovely. What's her name?" I asked.

"Callie Torres." Arizona said.

"Wait, really. Don't you remember her?" I asked. Arizona looked at me confused.

"Should I?" Arizona asked.

"Remember when I hurt my leg on Senior Night?" I asked. Arizona nodded.

"How on Earth could I forget?" Arizona joked. I rolled my eyes.

"She was the First Baseman for the opposing team." I told her. Realization hit Arizona like a brick.

"Oh my God, yeah she definitely is straight then." Arizona said defeated.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"She was making out with Mark Sloan after the game that night." Arizona told me. My mouth fell open slightly.

"Mark Sloan?" I exclaimed. Just as soon as the word's left my mouth Mark Sloan appeared in my doorway.

"Did you call for me Red?" Mark winked.

"No Mark, actually I didn't. You remember Arizona Robbins right?" I asked. Mark nodded and shook Arizona's hand.

"The gorgeous blonde from med school who would never sleep with me. How on Earth could I forget?" Mark teased. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I have some patients to check on. I will see you later Addie." Arizona said and left. Mark rolled his eyes as he sat down where Arizona was.

"How are you feeling Red?" Mark asked.

"Fine. Have you seen Derek?" I asked. Mark nodded.

"He said he had to finish up some stuff at work today and then he was taking off until after the baby is born." Mark told me. I smiled. I kind of couldn't believe Derek was going to take that much time off just for me and our baby girl.

"Don't you have some facial reconstructions to do?" I asked. I loved Mark like a brother but sometimes I'd rather he just leave me alone. Mark tolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Bye Red." Mark said and left the room. I sighed and slid down farther in my hospital bed. I absent-mindedly rubbed small soothing circles on my stomach. A small smile etched across my lips every time I felt Peanut move. We couldn't decide on a name yet. We liked Ella Kimberly, but we wanted to be absolutely sure. So we had a massive list of names that we were sorting through. An endless list of names it seemed. Derek was really pushing for Brooklyn Marie; while I do admit it's a pretty name it just didn't feel right. I just felt like my first daughter's name should be Ella. It was a feeling so deep it could only be defined as a mother's instinct. The more I thought about names; the more I knew Ella was the right name. Derek wanted to be sure though. He was stubborn in the worst way about our baby girl's name. I spent the afternoon watching NCIS and SVU, and basically just trying not to die of boredom. This was going to be a long wait. Especially if the TV shows offered didn't get better. Around five in the afternoon Derek came into the room and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"I think it's time to decide on a name." Derek told me. I nodded.

"Ella Kimberly." Derek and I said at the same time. We both broke out into huge grins.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked. Derek shrugged.

"It really grew on me. I can't imagine naming her anything else now." Derek told me honestly. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Ella Kimberly Shepherd it is." I told him and pulled away from the kiss. Derek smiled and kissed me again.

"So what shall we do tonight?" Derek asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

"You could bring some Chinese take-out and rent a movie." I suggested. Derek nodded.

"Sounds fabulous. I will be right back Addie." Derek assured me and left my room.


End file.
